Sorcerers Weekly: Fight of your life!
by SoulWalker159
Summary: "Hey! You!" You turn your head towards my voice, "Yeah you!" "Do you like fairy tail!" Of course you do, if your looking at this story. "If you do, do you like some NaLu, GaLe, and Gruvia action!" If so: READ THIS STORY! X3
1. Chapter 1

**Ha! I love this anime, it's just so beautiful. **

**I don't own any of the characters v.v (Sadly.)**

**I need some serious help with finishing what I start, so if you'd leave a review I'd be really happy! :D**

**Okay, Imma shut up and get on with the story.**

* * *

Lucy knew what she was getting into when she walked into the guild that day. But she just didn't know what might happen afterwards. She knew it would all go wrong, but...

She didn't expect this.

* * *

"GUYS!" She yelled, stamping her foot angrily. She was tired of their constant fighting and how they wouldn't stop. Her yelling got both Gray and Natsu both to freeze in mid-fight, both of them silent for the moment.

"Stop, before I bash both your heads in." Erza hated when they fought, she found it idiotic for guild members and comrades to fight each other all the time. She saw Natsu and Gray give each other frantic looks before they locked in an embrace yelling,

"We weren't fighting!" and "No violence here!"

They continued with their hysterical ramblings as I walked to the bar, where Master Makorov was chugging down some beer. (._.)

"Ah, Erza! What did you find on your uh... 'trip'?" The master asked, dropping his drink back onto the table to reveal the soft red build along his cheeks. He's drunk. As usual for the past while. (e.e)

"I found out that..." Erza bent down so the information wouldn't slip to passers-by.

"Oh!" Makorov's eyes widened at the news, for he was indeed surprised. He hadn't expected the opposing guild to be as powerful as they were. They had one exception, celestial wizards were something of a rarity among that guild. So they knew nothing of how to fight them, nor what they are or what magic they use.

"I suggest taking a small team to fight against them," Erza finished, after stating the opposing guild had ordered a match at the outskirts of Magnolia. This Guild is stupid, for they have no match against Fairy Tail in the slightest. But Sorcerers Weekly (The top mage magazine ._.) thought it was a "Swell Idea! :D" and pushed them into a public fight.

The Sorcerers Weekly journalist insisted on a fight, to 'WOW!' the readers, and what d'you know... the next cover page for the magazine is:

COME AND SEE!

**FAIRY TAIL VS. NYMPH WINGS**

Come and see who wins!

(Also the chance of women in bikini's)

* * *

When a Sorcerers Weekly journalist came around, you could see how enraged Lucy was.

"CHANCE OF WOMEN IN BIKINI'S?!" She raged on, her rage fueling Natsu into flipping tables with fire exploding from his mouth. Lucy raged a little more until Loke came out of the gate, and said, "Lucy, I would love to see you in a bikini!" His eyes twinkled with mischief at the thought of what he might do if she was in one. Getting his hand around the bikini top latch and "YOINK!" _heh heh heh..._

* * *

"I agree," Makorov decided, and issued for Erza to collect the members of this team herself and leave him to his... 'business.'

He fell back to the floor behind the bar, snoring loudly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heh... I need some help. D:**

**I need some reviews, so... This will be my last chapter 'till I get some. .**

**The only reason I am doing this is because I can't finish ANYTHING!**

**D: Help me please? Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Lucy!" She turned her head to the sound of her name, her rage boiling up immediately at the sight of him. His pink hair spiked up on his head, and his onyx eyes twinkling with mischief. If she weren't so mad, she'd see how adorable she actually thought he looked. But, Lucy's idiocy sometimes has no rival.

"What?" She said through clenched teeth, then she clamped her jaw shut as she saw Natsu just break out into a full on boyish grin. She watched the light shine off of his slightly pointed teeth, then her eyes spread to the rest of his face. And she finally noticed she thought he was cute when he did this, and she glowed a bright cherry red.

"Erza chose you as one of the members on her team to defeat that guild." Natsu mused, only god knows what evil plans he has going on in that pink head of his..

"And let me guess, you're on the team to?" Lucy asked, her voice monotone. (._.) She knew better than to think otherwise, she knew Erza would chose him because she had info that the other guild will be sending a fire mage. Who better to fight a fire mage? Seriously, the guy EATS fire!

"'Course!" He exclaimed, his grin shining ever brighter. One of his eyes opened to reveal the bright light of mischief in his eyes.

Lucy squinted, her eyebrows furrowing in thought as she wondered what he was thinking. Natsu could be quite diabolical when he wanted to be, which was something Lucy had fallen victim to once before the first time they went on a quest where Natsu made her go as a maid to steal a book, and destroy it.

Lucy's eyes widened immediately at the thought as she recalled the memory, and then scowled at Natsu, "What are you planning?"

Natsu's eyes opened, his eyes wide a dark with a look of pure innocents, "Planning? Why would I be planning anything?"

Lucy found out soon afterwards. (-_- Oh fuck)

* * *

"AGH! LEVY! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?!" Lucy was quite embarrassed that Natsu had gotten Levy to maker Lucy get into a bunch of bikini's for the fight. (Seriously! WTF! Natsu's playin' dirty!) And Loke had showed up, only to check out Lucy's 'rockin' bod,'(Whatever that means . ... .) and to make sure Natsu doesn't do anything... nasty. (I am sure that Loke wouldn't want to do anything 'nasty' either. *Sarcasm, tehe*)

"C'mon Lucy, you know you like to show off." Levy was right on two points, one: She saw Lucy do it all the time in magic shops to lower their prices. (Hence first episode. :P) And, she constantly was jealous of Lucy for she had... large breasts. (e.e Seriously Levy?) She looked down at her flat chest, and her cheeks flushed with the thought of her with breasts like Lucy's.

"No I don't!" She protested, but walked out of the dressing room to show herself in a bikini anyway.

It was practically a runway, and the judges were Mira, Natsu, Loke, and the Sorcerers Weekly journalist.

"Perfect!" They all cried, but she did not look forward to what was to come.

* * *

**Okay, I am just going to remind: **

**This will be the last chapter until I get some reviews.**

**And anything in between () are just some of my thoughts through the story, FYI.**

**Hope you like, **

**~SoulWalker159 **


End file.
